


Baker's Dozen

by Dreamin



Series: Umbrellas & Crowns [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: When Jim hears that Mycroft is in need of a fix, he knows just what to do.





	Baker's Dozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a downwithwritersblock prompt sent to me by afteriwake -- baker's dozen. She asked for Jimcroft, so...

The text that came from his husband’s PA was simple.

**He needs a fix. Anthea**

Jim Moriarty grinned as he typed a reply.

**Be there in a jiffy. Jim**

He burst into Mycroft’s office half an hour later. “Look what I’ve got!”

Mycroft, who had been sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, looked up at him and Jim could swear ten years suddenly dropped from his husband’s face when he saw what he was holding.

“Is that-”

“A dozen sugar cookies from your favorite bakery, complete with red and green sugar for the season?” Jim cut in, grinning, as he carried the white cardboard box over to the desk. “Of course. Well, technically, there’s a baker’s dozen, but one’s for me.”

Mycroft smirked. “Do you honestly expect me to believe you’ll only eat one?”

Jim smirked back. “There’s always a first time for everything.” He opened the box then picked up a cookie and offered it to him. “Anthea said you needed a fix.”

Mycroft accepted the cookie then rolled his eyes. “You know when she texts that, she doesn’t mean baked goods.”

“Oh?” Jim asked, his grin knowing as he picked out a cookie for himself.

His husband smiled a bit. “She simply means that I’ve gone too long without seeing your face.”

Jim’s smile softened. “I love you too.”


End file.
